The Tiger's Shadow
by Taymatoes
Summary: ‘Stupid ShadowClan, those mice brained fools. Why can’t we all be one clan instead of enemies? There would be no border fights, no shortage of prey, nothing would be forbidden, like me and Heatherpaw.' Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

Full Summary:

'Stupid ShadowClan, those mice brained fools. Why can't we all be one clan instead of enemies? There would be no border fights, no shortage of prey, nothing would be forbidden, like me and Heatherpaw.'

These were Lionpaw's last thoughts as he slipped into his sleep the night after a major border fight with ShadowClan. Who knew that it would cause so much disaster? A choice by StarClan, he is sent to an alternate universe where Tigerclaw had succeeded at killing Bluestar in her den the day the rogues attacked. So now, he has formed a huge clan called TigerClan out of the four clans. Only a small group of cats stand in his way who are lead by brave Fireheart.

Of course, Lionpaw has a few disadvantages in this world.

1. Only cats related by blood can see him.

2. The only way he can get back is getting his parents together.

--

"And, I am done." The brown she-cat muttered, placing the last layer of cobweb on the tom's wounds. "Move along Lionpaw, I have other cats to take care of." She gave his tail a flick with her tail, a smile spreading good-humoring across her face.

Lionpaw nodded. "Thanks Leafpool, good luck with the rest of the clan." He mewed, the medicine cat answered with a grunt as he headed out of the den. ShadowClan was becoming bolder and bolder by the day, for under this moon, they had attacked the ThunderClan camp in attempt to scare them into giving up territory but ThunderClan had showed them that ShadowClan was no chance against the other clan.

They had put up a fight though and Lionpaw's wounds proved it since they stung like a nest of bees as he reached the apprentice's den. The tom curled up next to his sister in their nest, their fur intermingling black and golden brown. 'Stupid ShadowClan, those mice brained fools. Why can't we all be one clan instead of enemies? There would be no border fights, no shortage of prey, nothing would be forbidden, like me and Heatherpaw.' Those thoughts ran through the tom's head before the wave of black sleep slipped over him.

Sun beat down on the tabby's pelt as morning rose. The tom slowly opened his eyes and yawned, a wind ruffled his fur roughly.

"Father, I am certain none of those flea-bitten rebels will be here, so why patrol?" A familiar voice swam in his head, Brambleclaw! The golden brown tom scrambled to his paws, this wasn't the ThunderClan apprentice's den, he was in the middle of a field. Through the bushes where he had slept he could see two dark brown tabby shapes padding side by side.

The larger of the two snorted and stared at the other challengingly. "You never know what kind of move that mouse-brained kittypet will play; we have to be ever vigilant." The hissed erupted from the large tabby, it was familiar too…Tigerstar?

Lionpaw started to push his way through the bushes to approach the two toms when sharp teeth entered the scruff of his neck. "Where the hell do you think you are going? You will get killed if you go out there." His voice was muffled but Lionpaw could tell what he was saying.

His attacker released him; Lionpaw whirled around to face two fierce-looking green eyes. He was large with dark ginger fur, a scent, much similar to ThunderClan wafted from him.

"You…You don't smell like any of the other clans." Lionpaw's voice trembled, his fur slowly rising from his pelt.

The ginger tom snorted, his gaze narrowed. "There haven't been any _clans_ for seasons, there's only TigerClan and us." His mew was curt and cold. "But you do smell of Old ThunderClan, come with me." He crouched down low to the ground, his tail lowered. He wanted to stay out of sight from the two tabbies. Lionpaw copied his position and followed quickly.

Once out of sight of the toms and a quick sniffs from the ginger tom did he straighten up, stretching stiff muscles from being in a crouch so long. The tom let out a sigh and faced Lionpaw, most of his aggression from before was gone. "By now you must be wondering who I am." The tom mewed, Lionpaw nodded eagerly.

"Well, my name is Fireheart and I am the leader of the rebels against TigerClan."

--

What did you think? Well, chapter two is almost done so I will post it soon.

Please review!

-Twilla Chan


	2. Alligencies

Leader

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Tanpaw

Deputy

Blackfoot- large white tom with black paws

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Medicine Cats

Runningnose- small gray and white tom

Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom

Elite Warriors

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mothpaw

Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Boulder- silver tabby tom

Apprentice, Tallpaw

Jaggedtooth- huge tabby tom

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Brambleclaw- big dark brown tabby tom

Warriors

Thornpelt- golden brown tabby tom

Swiftfoot- black and white tom

Cinderfur- thin gray tom

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom

Brownfur- brown tabby tom

Wetfoot- gray tabby tom

Oakfur- small brown tom

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Whitethroat- black tom with a white chest and paws

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- dark ginger tom

Smokepelt- dark gray tom

Talonfur- cream-colored tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Loudbelly- dark brown tom

Silverheart- gray tom

Apprentices

Mothpaw- pale ginger she-cat (Tigerstar-Goldenflower)

Icepaw- black tom (Dawncloud-Darkstripe)

Littlepaw- small tabby she-cat (Dawncloud- Darkstripe)

Shadepaw- black and gray tabby tom (Dawncloud- Darkstripe)

Tallpaw- small tan and black tabby she-cat (Darkflower-Longtail)

Tanpaw- tan and black tabby tom (Darkflower-Longtail)

Moonpaw- pale gray tom (Dawnflower-Jaggedtooth)

Spottedpaw- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat (Leopardfur-Blackfoot)

Queens

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat, mother of Tigerclaw's kits

(Hawkkit, Tigerkit and Lionkit)

Dawncloud- small tabby she-cat, mother of Darkstripe's kits

(Darkkit)

Darkflower- black she-cat, mother of Longtail's kits

(Longkit, Shadowkit and Brownkit)

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat, mother of Jaggedtooth's kits

(Jaggedkit and Graykit)

Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat, mother of Blackfoot's kits

(Blackkit, Stonekit and Leopardkit)

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat, mother of Dustpelt's kits

(Dustkit)

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat, mother of Boulder's kits

(Boulderkit and Dawnkit)

Tallpoppy- light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Mudclaw's kits

(Mudkit, Redkit, Rockkit and Eaglekit)

Kits

Hawkkit- dark brown tabby tom

Tigerkit- dark brown tabby tom

Lionkit- pale ginger tom

Darkkit- black and silver tabby she-cat

Longkit- tan and black tabby she-cat

Shadowkit- black tom

Brownkit- brown tabby tom

Jaggedkit- tabby she-cat

Graykit- pale gray tabby she-cat

Blackkit- white she-cat with black paws

Stonekit- white tom with black paws

Leopardkit- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Dustkit- brown tabby she-cat

Boulderkit- silver tabby she-cat

Dawnkit- golden brown tabby tom

Mudkit- mottled dark brown tabby she-cat

Redkit- light brown tabby tom

Rockkit- light gray tabby tom

Eaglekit- mottled dark brown tabby tom

Leader

Fireheart- handsome ginger tom

Deputy

Graystripe- long-haired solid gray tom

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Medicine Cats

Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Warriors

Whitestorm- big white tom

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Frostfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Brindleface- pretty tabby she-cat

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brightheart- ginger and white she-cat

Ashfur- pale gray tom (with darker flecks) with blue eyes

Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted foot

Tornear- tabby tom

Onewhisker- brown tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

Runningbrook- light gray tabby she-cat

Whitetail- white she-cat

Tawnyfur- golden brown she-cat

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Stonefur- gray tom with battle-scarred ears

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Mistyfoot- dark gray she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Shadepelt- very dark gray she-cat

Gorsepelt- ginger tom

Stormfur- dark gray tom

Feathertail- silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sootfur- gray tom

Rainwhisker- gray tom

Apprentices

Snowpaw- white tom with blue eyes (Speckletail)

Whitepaw- white she-cat (Brightheart- Cloudtail)

Swiftpaw- white and ginger tom (Brightheart-Cloudtail)

Crowpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes (Ashfoot-Deadfoot)

Squirrelpaw- dark ginger she-cat (Fireheart-Sandstorm)

Larkpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat (Fireheart-Sandstorm)

Gingerpaw- ginger tom with green eyes (Ferncloud-Gorsepelt)

Silverpaw- pale gray she-cat (with darker flecks) (Ferncloud-Gorsepelt)

Queens

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat, mother of Fireheart's kits

(Flamekit and Twilightkit)

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusually blue eyes, mother of Whitestorm's kits

(Blizzardkit)

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat (with darker flecks) with green eyes, mother of Gorsepelt's kits

(Expecting)

Ashfoot- gray she-cat, mother of Deadfoot's kits

(Expecting)

Kits

Flamekit- ginger tom

Twilightpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Blizzardkit- white tom

Elders

Yellowfang- old gray she-cat with a broad flattened face

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat

Some Notes:

TigerClan:

1. All queens must breed with one of the Elite Warriors to keep TigerClan 'strong'. (Tawnypelt is the only exception because she's too young.)

2. Only Elite Warriors, Deputy or Leader can have a mate.

3. All Apprentices must go to Elite Warriors or Higher Ranked Warriors

4. You are a warrior until you die, in TigerClan, you are never too old to battle

5. To be an Elite Warrior, you must have the blood of one of the previous Elite Warriors, Deputy or Leader.

Fireheart's Rebels:

1. They live on the outskirts of TigerClan territory.

2. If they get caught by a TigerClan cat, they are most likely to be killed on the spot.

3. Larkpaw is indeed, Leafpaw.


End file.
